Lonely
by IloveAML
Summary: A song fic. Charlie POV thinking about Claire. T to be safe. Kind of a continuation of Crowded.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST or the song 'Lonely'-- Akon**_

_**I don't know who wrote 'Lonely' but I do know that JJ & Damon are the geniouses behind LOST.**_

_**A/N: I DID leave some of the lyrics out, bc it would have been to long, & it was all repitition. The story worked better when I took some out.**_

_**Lonely**_

_Lonely im so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn _

Charlie looked over at Claire. She was holding Aaron. He couldn't believe he messed things up with her.

_Im so lonely, im mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
Im so lonely, _

A second chance was all he'd wanted; and thats what this island was, a second chance. He got a chance to start over, and he did with Claire, then he had to go and blow it.

_Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bullsht then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave _

Claire stuck with him even after he 'left her in the dark' as she put it, after Ethan took her. But when she found out he was a junkie it was too much. She couldn't have him around her baby; so she kicked him out.

_I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I had to take a little ride, backtracking over these few years, trying to figure out what I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole left life came crashin _

He headed out into the woods and to the place where he kept his stash. His stash of the thing that ruined his life, even before the crash. He'd been fine for a while; until he found the Virgin Mary statues containing the heroin in the Nigerian drug plane. The temptation was too much. He wasn't actually using, he just liked to have it around, as a comfort thing. But now the only thing that could make him feel better was having Claire back.

_Im so lonely (so lonely),  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl _

He left the woods and saw Claire talking to Locke. Oh how he despised that man. He always made him feel like a fool; even if his intentions may have been good. And now, there he was, doing the one thing he wanted most: he was talking to Claire.

_Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right out of my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl _

_Im so lonely (so lonely)_

_Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl _

He went and sat on some rocks by the oceans edge. How he wish he could go back and fix things. Wished he could go back and leave the statue. Or better yet, wished he could go back to that night when Liam told him that nobody cared about Charlie Pace, the bassist of DriveSHAFT, and refuse the temptation of the heroin Liam left out. He wished he could go back and keep from messing up with Claire.

_Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely _

_Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz... _

If he could have anything in the world it wouldn't be to be off this bloody island, it would be to be with Claire again. His most regretted action is taking that statue which caused him to loose Claire. All he wanted was to have her back because not only was she wonderful, beautiful, amazing, everything he wanted, without her, he had no one.

_  
Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girll _

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely  


**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please Review! Thanks.**


End file.
